


Pulang

by chryslucienne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chryslucienne/pseuds/chryslucienne
Summary: "Kalo nggak pulang kubilangin Papa!"





	Pulang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disacia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disacia/gifts).



> Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei (yang cuma disebut), Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shoyo dan Sugawara Koushi punya Furudate Sensei.
> 
> Ini sejenis sekuel dari Light, buat hore-hore gitu lah biar makin sedap.

Kuroo meregangkan tubuhnya yang pegal, duduk diam bukan kebiasaannya. Daripada ongkang-ongkang kaki di kantor, ia lebih memilih mengintai di luar. Nyaris tidak ada bedanya sih, tapi tetap lebih enak terkena angin di atap gedung atau menginjak pedal gas jika diperlukan.

“Heh, mau ramen tidak?”

Si jabrik itu memutar kursi sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang melorot. “Woke!”

Ia berjalan mendahului Yaku, sesekali mencandai anak-anak baru yang kebetulan berpapasan dan memberi salam. Seorang gadis muda sukses dibuat merah padam sebelum tendangan Yaku menyasar bokongnya. Pria itu mencengir sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya untuk menelepon.

“Hei, jangan lupa makan siang ya.” Kuroo mengepit ponselnya di bahu sambil membukakan pintu untuk teman kecilnya. “Aku mau makan ramen nih, ditraktir Yaku.”

“Traktir _dengkulmu_!”

Kekehan pelan lolos dari bibirnya ketika melihat kawannya bersungut-sungut. “Nggak kok, aku yang traktir karena Yaku sudah bergantian menungguiku dengan Kenma. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, ya.”

Kuroo melesakkan ponsel ke saku jaket lalu menjajari langkah Yaku. Si galak ini terlihat berjalan dengan agak tergesa-gesa. Jam makan siang selalu tiga puluh menit untuknya, jadi mau tak mau Kuroo harus ikut aturannya.

_Dukk!_

Si jabrik itu menoleh saat merasa betisnya tersenggol sesuatu. Sebuah gundukan jingga-hijau berada tidak jauh dari tumitnya. Kepala kecil itu terangkat, memperlihatkan sepasang bola mata bulat berbinar.

“KEI- _CHAN!_ ”

Kuroo tersentak, sementara Yaku di sebelahnya sudah merogoh bagian dalam jaket. Orang yang bernama Kei tidak hanya satu di Jepang. Namun dari gelagat temannya, ia bisa menyimpulkan jika ada yang tidak beres.

“Hei, _chibi-chan._ Namaku bukan Kei lho.” Jemarinya menyentuh gumpalan jingga gembur itu dengan sayang. “Namaku Kuroo.”

“Tapi itu punya Kei- _chan._ ” Sang bocah berjinjit sambil menunjuk mata pria itu. “Pasti kau Kei- _chan_ yang menyamar ya. Pesta kostumnya masih lama tahu.”

Kuroo tersenyum, sebelah tangannya mendorong Yaku pelan agar pria kecil itu tersembunyi di balik punggungnya. “Bukan kok.”

“Iya. Kau sudah janji mau belikan gulali kalau aku tidak buka mata saat main tembak-tembakan kemarin.” Bocah jeruk itu merengut. “Tapi Kei- _chan_ tidak pulang-pulang. Sekarang ikut aku pulaaaanggg!”

“ _Chibi-chan_ ,”

“Jangan panggil _chibi-chan_!” jerit sang bocah, murka. “SHOYO!”

“SHOYO- _KUN_!”

Seorang pria berkepala keperakan dengan celemek sekolah menghampiri mereka sambil terengah-engah. Ada jeda sepuluh detik sebelum pria itu meraup bocah Shoyo dalam pelukan.  Ia berulangkali mengucap syukur karena berhasil menemukan sang bocah yang terpisah dari rombongan jalan-jalan.

“Tolong maafkan aku,” pria itu membungkuk— masih dengan Shoyo yang mengamuk ingin mengajak Kuroo pulang. “Pamannya mengalami kecelakaan dan sepertinya si mungil ini tidak diberitahu tentang keadaan yang sesungguhnya. Mungkin karena kacamatanya mirip dengan anda jadi Shoyo bertingkah seperti ini.”

“Aaah, begitu ya.” Kuroo menggaruk pipinya canggung. “Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedikit terkejut.”

 “KEI- _CHAN_ PULAAAANG!!!” sang bocah masih meronta. “ _SENSEI_ LEPAAASSS!!”

“Shoyo- _kun,_ dia bukan Kei- _san._ ” Sang guru terlihat kewalahan. “Kei- _san_ pasti segera pulang. Sekarang, Shoyo- _kun_ ikut _Sensei_ dulu kembali ke sekolah.”

“NGGAK MAU! MAU PULANG SAMA KEI- _CHAN!_ ”

“Hei, Shoyo cengeng.”  Gerakan bocah itu mendadak terhenti. “Kalau kau rewel terus aku nggak bakal pulang bawa gulali. Bocah rewel mana pantas dapat hadiah.”

Shoyo mengusap air matanya. Meski masih merengut, bocah itu sekarang terlihat lebih tenang. Mata bulat berair itu mendelik pada Kuroo.

“Kalau Kei- _chan_ nggak pulang nanti kubilangin Papa.”

“Ya ya ya, sekarang sana balik ke sekolah sama Suga _Sensei._ ”

-.-.-.-.-

Yaku mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi. “Serius?”

Kuroo menyeruput mi-nya, beberapa percik kaldu tertinggal di tepian kaca mata. “Yep, kurasa Tsukishima Kei memang ditugaskan untuk mengawal bocah itu. Lagipula aku beberapa kali berpapasan dan tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka, jadi gampang saja meniru.”

Si jabrik itu menenggak sisa kaldunya, mengusap mulut lalu meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang di depan Yaku. “Aku duluan ya, rokokku habis.”

Ia mengambil ponsel lagi dan menekan nomor yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala. Teriakan Yaku tentang ‘Sejak kapan kau merokok’ tidak menghentikan tungkainya. Pria itu berbelok ke gang terdekat yang ia temui sambil menempelkan ponsel ke telinga.

“Yo, masa tadi aku ketemu Shoyo hahahaha. Dia ngamuk-ngamuk mengataiku Kei- _chan_ yang nggak mau pulang kan lucu sekali ya hahahahaha.”

Tawa Kuroo bertahan sedikit lebih lama. Pria itu menyandarkan bahunya ke dinding ketika dadanya mulai sesak. Ia menghela napas beberapa kali.

“Nggak cuma Shoyo yang menunggumu pulang Kei. Aku juga.”

Bunyi pip tanda pesan untuk kotak suara telah berakhir berbunyi. Tubuh Kuroo merosot perlahan, persendiannya terasa capek sekali. Pria itu mengusap wajahnya sekali, dua kali. Semakin sering hingga telapak tangannya kuyup.

 

 

00.50

19.04.17

 

 


End file.
